poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
' Sonic' is a blue hedgehog who is the mascot for the video game company known as SEGA. He can run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name. He is good friends with Winnie the Pooh and his friends. His arch enemy is Dr. Eggman, also known as Dr. Robotnik. His best friend is a two-tailed fox named Tails. Relationship Trivia *Sonic met Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Meets Sonic the Hedgehog, where he battled Metal Sonic, his robot counterpart made by Dr. Eggman.﻿ *Sonic is an old friend of the Good Fairy, as she is the one who gave Sonic the gift of his trademark speed. *He has a cousin named Seichii the Hedgehog. *Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow, will join Pooh and friends as one of the Emerald Seachers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, will be revealed to be an old friend of Kyle in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. *Sonic along with the others are good friends to Team Robot & will join them in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Sonic will make his first appearance in Tino Tonitini and the Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. * Sonic starts his own adventure series in Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts. Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) super_sonic_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock-dau4a2f.png|Super Sonic 12. Gold Data Squad Ranger.png|Sonic as the Gold Data Squad Ranger dark_sonic__mid_transformation__by_nibroc_rock-davs96d.png|Dark Sonic (Mid Form) dark_sonic__full_transformation__by_nibroc_rock-davs9rp.png|Dark Sonic (Full Form) dark_super_sonic_render_by_nibroc_rock-davsadt.png|Super Dark Sonic sir_sonic__knight_of_the_wind__and_excalibur_by_nibroc_rock-d9gk4lb.png|Golden Armor Sonic sonic_the_werehog_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9f0zm1.png|Sonic The Warehog darkspine_sonic_render__aura_alt__by_nibroc_rock-dadsvjv.png|Darkspine Sonic hyper_sonic_legacy_render__still_by_nibroc_rock-dauyhn2.png|Hyper Sonic what_if__sonic_as_super_saiyan_red_by_nibroc_rock-db3baqu.png What if sonic as super saiyan blue by nibroc rock-daqfw44.png what_if__sonic_as_ultra_instinct__mastered__by_nibroc_rock-dc4vjhi.png what_if__migatte_no_sonic_render__auraless__by_nibroc_rock-dbqdcmp.png mastered_ultra_instinct_sonic_by_jaysonjeanchannel-dc52gjo.png sonic__riders_outfit_2018_render_by_nibroc_rock-dcguxdk.png vector_icon_sonic_by_nibroc_rock-d8obg8n.png vector_icon_super_sonic_set4_by_nibroc_rock-d9poqet.png Vector icon hyper sonic set4 by nibroc rock-d9por2k.png Vector icon dark sonic set4 by nibroc rock-d9por08.png vector_icon_werehog_sonic_set4_by_nibroc_rock-d9por7i.png Vector icon darkspine sonic by nibroc rock-da8fbgo.png D1FdUzTUYAApw4g.png|Sonic as he appears in the 2020 film being produced by Paramount. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:SEGA Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures honorary members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Singing characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Love Interests Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lycanthropes Category:The Messiah Category:Comedians Category:Fighters Category:Martyr Category:Musicians Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Life Savers Category:World Saver Category:Warriors Category:Feminists Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Travellers Category:Teleporters Category:Orphans Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Child Saver Category:Nature Lovers Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Famous Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:The Chosen One Category:Selfless Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Big Good Category:Netural Good Category:Reality Warper Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Rescuers Category:Jumpers Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Partners in Training Category:Species Saver Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Racers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs Category:Transformed Characters Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Mentors Category:Good Darkness Category:Master of Disguise Category:Friend of a villain Category:Childhood Friends Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Power Rangers Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Comics Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:Playstation Characters Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Mascots Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters voiced by Roger Craig Smith Category:Characters voiced by Jason Griffith Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Aquaphobic Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Characters voiced by Ben Schwartz Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies